eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Shemarrian Kits
Shemarrian Kits Shemarrians are generally nomadic, especially Tribes like the Wolf's Path, so they carry most of their possessions with them, or at least their most valued ones, when not in combat. These items are usually carried on their warmounts, thus they have had to design things to be easily stored or miniaturized. With the addition of the Wayfinders, some things can be supplemented by using techno-wizard devices. The basic kit contains most things a Shemarrian would always carry with them on their warmounts on carry on their backs if on foot. Some might have their gear split amongst several Shemar wolves if they have more than 2. Basic Kit The basic kit fits in a large backpack, which is usually stored directly behind the saddle. Divided into several sections, it is made of synthetic materials made to look like some sort of leather or other animal hide, and is water proof and padded to protect the contents. The kit does not include clothing, weapons, armour, food or drinks. * Bedroll and Blanket. Even though Shemarrians are robots or cyborgs, their psionic entities do require some rest, and many do like some creature comforts, especially those that take mates that are not Shemarrians in origins. These bed rolls are thermal blankets, able to keep a steady ambient temperature inside even in -100 F to +100 F temperatures. * Long range communicator and emergency beacon. Sometimes the Shemarrians need to communicate with someone farther away, or an unexpected event happens, such as a random dimensional rift and some demons pop out. The communicator and beacon have enough power to run continuously for 1 month without requiring additional power. * IRMSS, NeShemar carry a standard IRMSS while Shemarrians carry a modified version that is more similar to the cybernetic repair system built into their frames. This is for when their built in systems are exhausted or damaged, or come across natives in need of help. The Shemarrian version can function as a normal IRMSS, but takes 1 minute to reconfigure for biological use. * Collapsible 10 foot staff. This staff has many uses, plus has retractable loops and a spot to attach a fishing line reel for fishing. * 100 feet of high tensile fishing line (this is actually a metallic line to allow for fishing particularly large and powerful aquatic life) plus 4 hooks. * 200 feet duracable with 2 self stabilizing and setting folding grappling hooks with molecular adhesives. * 2 waterskins each holding up to 3.5 quarts of liquids. * Cutlery, plates, cups. The basic kit includes basic eating utensils. * 6 air filters. * 6 flares. * 2 fire starting kits. These kits contain flint and steel, more high tech versions, plus a few blocks of combustible chemicals that burn even while wet, able to light a well constructed fire even in light rain. * Gas Mask * Pocket/Signal Mirror * 2 person (Shemarrian size) tent, similar to the thermal bed roll, able to keep a stable ambient temperature inside while outside temperature ranges from -100 to +100 F. Comes with anchors to secure the tent to the ground against winds up to 100 mph. * Large lean-to. This is large enough to shelter a warmount up to twice the size of a Monst-rex. * Camo-Sheets. There are two sheets, one large enough to conceal a warmount of Monst-rex in size, another for a single Shemarrian. These sheets blend into the environment after 2 melees, granting +25% to camouflage, reduces thermal signatures and electromagnetic fields, and motion under the fields are also masked. Sensors suffer -35% to detect thermal and electrical signals, and motion detectors suffer -15%. * Portable light. This is a flashlight about the size of a 4 cell flashlight, but also has IR and UV modes. * Basic Electrical and Mechanical tool kits. These are small tool kits with multitools designed for aiding in repairs of electrical and mechanical systems, with simple scanners for aiding in the repairs. * Survival Knife. 1D4 S.D.C. * Sharpening Tools. These are tools for sharpening blades. * Pencil, Pen and small notebook. * 'Fix-It Felix'. This is a techno-wizard device made by the Wayfinders and shared with all the tribes as a gift as part of unifying the tribes. The name came from a Ghost Rider that saw it in action, after the name of a character in a movie that could fix anything. Although the Fix-It Felix can make repairs, it can't fix everything, plus has a few other functions. It has a PPE generator that also absorbs ambient P.P.E. to extend its life. It has 150 P.P.E. plus the Shemarrian can pump their own P.P.E. or use their own I.S.P. at 1.5 cost instead of the normal double. The Wayfinders found a way to make it more receptive to I.S.P. with the use of psylite crystals, since more Shemarrians have more psionic potential than magical. The Fix-It Felix has the following spells: * Cleanse 6 P.P.E. Useful for cleaning oneself, weapons and warmount. * Create Wood 10 P.P.E. for soft wood, 20 for hard wood. Good for building campfires or stakes or other wood weapons for fighting vampires. Up to 100 lbs of wood created per casting. * Watachguard 10 P.P.E. Good for guarding campsites. Lasts for 6 hours. * Mend the Broken 10 +30/1 MDC or +1/2 SDC. Can fix a total of 5 M.D.C. on a full charge. This can be used to make a quick repair, or re-attach limbs that have been cut off Shemarrian bodies. It isn't much, but after a heated battle, every little bit helps. * Sustain 12 P.P.E. This is good for NeShemar, bonded servants or rescued non-combatants. Effects last for 4 days. * Create Water 15 P.P.E. Can create 2 gallons per casting. Anti-Supernatural Kits As the Shemarrians expanded their territory on Rifts Earth, and in the Three Galaxies, they have encountered a number of creatures that can't be killed by normal means, including supernatural creatures, demons and deevils. To aid warriors who might encounter such creatures, but not in areas that are not know to be heavy with such activity but a possibility, the Shemarrians have developed a basic equipment kit to aid any warriors that might encounter the odd supernatural threat. With the outbreak of the Minion War, these kits are a bare minimum given to every member capable of lifting a blade or firing a weapon. The kit comes with a brick of iron and silver that can be melted using an included torch, which is collected into a special bowl, then poured onto weapons or ammunition to make for quick coatings to fight against creatures vulnerable to either. Melee weapons coated in this manner will have an effective coating for about 2d4+10 strikes before the coating is too damaged to be effective and needs to be reapplied. The kit comes in a pack similar to the basic kit, only smaller, separated into several sections, padded and weather proof, made from a synthetic material that looks like natural leather. * Large silver coated vibro knife (typically 1d6 MD or 2d4 MD for machette style, weighing 3 lbs). * Large pure iron coated vibro knife (typically 1d6 MD, weighing 2 lbs) * 6 16 inch wooden stakes * 2 water sprayers (bee hive shaped grenades that always land base down with sprayers that spray water in a 10 foot radius, deals 3d4 damage to HP of vampires and other creatures vulnerable to water. Holds 1 quart of water, can be refilled). * 3 silvered fragmentation grenades (5d6 SDC, but deals MD or straight to HP for creatures vulnerable to silver). * 2 5 lb bricks of pure silver. * 2 5 lbs bricks of pure iron. * portable plasma torch * bowl for holding melted iron or silver. * hand saw and knife for cutting and sharpening wood into stakes * Globe of Daylight flashlight. A flashlight with a sliding cover on the sides that provides a base to turn it into a small lantern. Casts Globe of Daylight spell for 6 minutes (uses 2 PPE) with a PPE battery with 15 PPE. In flashlight mode it shines the light in a 30 foot long 15 foot wide cone. In lantern mode it shines light in a 12 foot sphere. Category:Equipment Category:Basic Kit Category:Kits Category:Anti-Supernatural Kit